Sometimes you can't change fate
by Dark Side of the World
Summary: Just a dark one shot, because I had a bad day a felt the need to do this.


Sometimes you can't change fate

By Dark Side of the World.

Just a tragic one shot I thought up. I was in a bad mood all day and I felt the need to unleash my anger and sorrow. Also, suicide is wrong, no matter what.

I don't own anything.

The Lyrics are my own creation and it's metal.

Warning: It's dark.

* * *

_**Having lost the last of light**_

_**Fear creeps up into the night**_

_**My mind has gone beyond the truth**_

_**Let the madness and insanity unearth. **_

**How could I?**

**I never wanted this to happen…..**

**I killed them…everyone one of them**….

_**Death and shadow are all I see**_

_**My world is dead and thatis to be.**_

_**My soul is gone and the heart is dead**_

_**The earth has rotted and it is the end.**_

Chomper stared at all the bodies. They had gotten lost in the Mysterious Beyond, the Great Valley had been attacked by other Sharpteeth and they were forced to run.

He was starving, he couldn't help it. He hadn't eaten anything good in days.

Instincts just took over.

_**Powerful nightmares come to my mind**_

_**Sending me a chill to the spine**_

_**Having lost what's dear to me**_

_**I leave my head to Inanities Decree!**_

He stared at all his friends, Ruby whose throat was cut in two and her head showed shock beyond belief. He saw bite marks of ripped meat and flesh on her sides and blood everywhere around her.

Ducky, so small that he only took one bite, and took all her top body off. It was quick and painless.

_**God can't hear me and death is nigh**_

_**Hell does not take me and my soul is bind**_

_**Nothing waits but the veil**_

_**Where the tick of time has no bell**_

Spike was on his back, his stomach ripped apart as his inner organs were all half eaten and in pieces. He screamed. He screamed so loud it was like it could be heard across the world.

_**Let this end and let this die**_

_**Let the powers of dark beside**_

_**Having suffered what be**_

_**Let all the maddness come to me**_

Cera's head was bit in half, her brain and skull could be seen. She tried to resist, but his instincts and hunger gave him more power of her. He bit his tail and ate it whole. Her death was slow and painful, something he never wanted.

And Littlefoot….it looked like he was a victim of a macabre. Throat ripped off, nose eaten, legs screwed from his claws, belly slashed, back in pieces and bite marks everywhere. He loved longneck.

_**Powerful nightmares come to my mind**_

_**Sending me a chill to the spine**_

_**Having lost what's dear to me**_

_**I leave my head to Inanities Decree!**_

He felt tears fall down his eyes; he never wanted to eat them. Not on purpose.

He swore to never eat a round tooth; he broke that to his friends. To those that trusted him, cared for him, saw him as one of there own.

But was it really that impossible.

To live as a Sharptooth with no meat?

_**You can't wonder or now pray**_

_**I have lost the lighted way**_

_**Shadows of the darkness howl and bellow**_

_**And hoped buried six feet below**_

Were there something fate's that couldn't be changed? He stared at them. He couldn't leave them like this.

He dug.

He dug all night.

Then he placed them to rest and buried them.

_**Powerful nightmares come to my mind**_

_**Sending me a chill to the spine**_

_**Having lost what's dear to me**_

_**I leave my head to Inanities Decree!**_

He stared at the graves.

**Everyone…I'm so sorry…forgive me.**

The tears came back.

_**I can shed no tears or speak a word**_

_**My pain I feel is beyond absurd**_

_**FEEL IT!**_

He had to repent. There was only one way.

_**FEEL IT!**_

He walked forward with no stop for hours.

_**FEEL IT!**_

Until at last he came to a tall cliff that lead to many spike rocks on the bottom.

_**FEEEELLL!!! ITTTT!!!!!**_

He took a deep breath.

And fell on his own will.

_**AND DIIEE!!!**_

He fell for what seemed like hours and as he did the memeories of all his friends came to him.

SHUK!

He gasped as he felt the rock's point slide right through his heart and slowly he lost his vision.

He knew no more.

End

Like I said, "Needed to get out of the system." I am dark a lot of times (Hence the name) so I hope nobody is too bothered by this and doesn't stop reading my other fics.

Review if you want.

Later.


End file.
